User talk:Firestar25
Welcome! Hello! Welcome to Coasterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Steel Hawg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MontagnaMagica (Talk) 01:06, June 27, 2012 Help Hi! What do you need help with? I'm on a vacation right now (to Six Flags Magic Mountain!), but if I get the time, I'll try to answer your question. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:33, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Firestar you've gotta convince Simon Peter to unblock me on the Halloween Wiki because I was trying to improve it and he blocked me and I didn't copy anything else this time. So will u convince him please because I can't wait until 2014.JasonL (talk) 02:28, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Adding a POV To save Mont from having to do this on his holiday; Here's some help. This is what you wanted help with, right? I will show you exactly what Kata wrote on my page: You can add videos to articles pretty easily if you follow these steps. 1: Find the YouTube video you wish to use. 2: When you're editing the article, click on the "Video" button. It should be one of the buttons on the right. 3: Paste the URL of the video into the box and click "Next". 4: In the top box, enter a good name for the video. This is what will be used in the article. Here's an example format for the name: "Example Coaster (Example Park) - OnRide (Video Quality)" 5: Click the "Add Video" button. 6: Remove everything but "Video:Example Coaster (Example Park) - OnRide (Video Quality)" 7: Make sure that is located in the infobox row that says, "image". Hope that helps!Lachlan5963 Flamingo Land Corkscrew replacement: New GCI woodie! Zamperla kiddie flat-rides Talk 17:46, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :You see where it says "Video:Example"? You just have to take out "Example" then follow the steps above.Lachlan5963 Flamingo Land Corkscrew replacement: New GCI woodie! Zamperla kiddie flat-rides Talk 08:35, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Steel Hawg No problem, Fire Star! Although, I did want to tell you something. I've been noticing that you don't really add that much information. You should give basic information for every page, like saying: Steel Hawg is a steel sit down roller coaster. See? Any questions, please ask! And Welcome to Coasterpedia! Ruler of the Coasters 13:49, June 30, 2012 (UTC) The article had no information at all, and there was no proof that the article existed. Ruler of the Coasters 13:18, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Delete a Page Ho Firestar! Only administrators can delete pages on a wiki. If you want to delete a page, but can't, just add " " to the article, and an administrator will take a look for you. Thanks for asking! P.S. You can add a signature (like what you'll see after my message) by typing this "~~~~".MontagnaMagica|Talk 06:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Becoming an Administrator Hi Firestar! Users become administrators by being promoted by this wiki's administrators (so yes, you can ask, and we'll see if you're ready to handle it, and if we need another admin). Wikia staff can also make users administrators, but that only happens when the wiki has no active administrators (that was how I became an admin). Hope this answers your question! MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) POVs Hi Firestar! I appreciate your help with finding new POVs for the roller coasters! However, we normally try to avoid panoramic videos (the ones with wide viewing angles). They distort the line of vision, and make it more difficult to see what exactly is going on. We'll use them in a pinch, but straight viewing angles are preferred. Hope you understand! MontagnaMagica|Talk 04:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Now I'll respond to another question of yours! :P I think you're doing a great job helping out on this wiki, but it's a bit early to promote you to administrator. I need to be sure that you're here to stay, and can handle the extra tools you would have. Keep up the good work! MontagnaMagica|Talk 04:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Safari land No, I've never been! :( It's not my video, if that's what you thought... Lachlan5963 Flamingo Land Corkscrew replacement: New GCI woodie! Zamperla kiddie flat-rides Talk 22:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Been Awhile... Hey Firestar! Honestly, I've hardly talked with you at all so far! :P I look forward to getting to know you better, though! I have a question for you... You user page tells me that your favorite roller coaster is Steel Dragon 2000. Have you actually ridden that coaster, or not? It would be awesome if you had! MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh well... I was doubtful that you actually went there. :P Personally, I would love to go to Fuji-Q Highland or Nagashima Spa Land. Both parks look great! What's your favorite park (only count ones you've been to!)? MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC) My favorite amusement park is Six Flags Magic Mountain! Those roller coasters are top-notch coasters, and they never get old! Tatsu is my favorite roller coaster. You should check out my user page. It has tons of cool stuff about me and my interests! :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 06:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Adding Images On a more serious note... When you're making articles here; one of the rules is that we can't just take pictures from other websites. Roller Coaster DataBase, specifically, has sent us a notice about us using their images. We just aren't allowed to do that without specific permission. If you're looking for websites that we can use, ask Lachlan. He knows several websites that we're free to use, or at least, can use with proper sourcing. MontagnaMagica|Talk 06:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :I think we can use CoasterImage an JoyRides - You have to put " or " on the page though. Ok what is it? :D :We already have that! Tallest Roller Coasters. It doesn't show the smalles; that would be near impossible to keep track of, but it's got the top ten! Make sure to check out some of the other Record Holders. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like Mont bet me to it :P you can always add in 11, 12 etc etc if you want... ::Also make sure to sign your comments with ~~~~, it makes my life easier :) Amusement Park Infoboxes You'll need to go to "Source Mode" when you're editing. Just copy the last row you see, and paste it at the bottom. Make sure to use "Preview" first, and let me know if you still have problems. Thanks for asking! MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:20, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Adding Videos Hi again! For adding videos, you'll actually need to go to "Visual Mode" and click on the "Add Video" button. If Wikia tells you it can't do Visual Mode, open another tab or window and start a new page to access it. After clicking on "Add Video", just paste the URL in the correct box, and follow the directions. It should look something like this: width=300pc. Remove the brackets and extra stuff so just the name is left like this: Video:Riddlers Revenge (Six_Flags_Magic_Mountain) - OnRide (1080p). That should do it! As always, let me know if you have trouble! By the way, we need to chat sometime! I'd like to get to know you better, fellow enthusiast! :D MontagnaMagica|Talk 08:16, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Name links To add the link (and make the name blue) you have to put and around the title of the ride. But it must be the name of the page the ride has on the wiki, so sometimes the park name is at the end. In this case you put RIDENAME, so like this: Corkscrew. Hope this helps Link title Like this? You put and around the title you want. So for example, Blah blah Your message - Firestar25 I often don't bother making these though - you don't have to (but it makes things a bit tidier). :You really need to have been editing here for a good few months, and have done quite a bit of editing for the wiki. I've been editing here since March, for example. The admins must know you can be trusted with the tools. Re:Been Awhile No worries! I'll see you around! Best of luck to you on your wiki! MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Your Wiki I'll think about it! First, you'll need to give me a link! As you can probably tell, I'm fairly busy now with college and work now, so I don't edit here as much as I did in the wiki's early days. I'll try to help you out if you need it. MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Been forever man Hi Firestar! Nice to see that you're still around! :D You don't need to feel obligated to edit here, but it's great when you do! Let's keep in touch! Any recent trips to talk about? MontagnaMagica|Talk 06:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back! I'm glad to see you've returned (you don't need to say sorry :P), and are helping out here again. See you around! :D ^(lol, I'm starting to talk like Mont now "See you around") Hey I don't ever remember getting into a disagreenment? But anyway, welcome back! :P Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 15:14, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey mont. (New Wiki Link) Hi, Firestar! Long time, no "see"! You can send a link like this: Link Name. MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:34, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting! The only problem I see is that the category is way too broad! Adding every movie, TV show, and video game will be awfully hard. Plus, Wikipedia has got at least 90% of that covered already. I hate to burst your bubble, but I also don't want you to get tired and feel like you've wasted your time. Thanks for sharing! MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:55, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm glad to see you're still around Firestar! Sad thing is, you've created your wiki on Wikia, which is an easy trap to fall into (It is the 150th biggest website after all), but there are much better hosts out there. I urge you to create your wiki on http://www.wikkii.com/, I will help you get all the help pages etc set up. Wikia is a bad, bad company that cares about nothing but money. They shove ads down your throat and force you to view your content at 600px. Also, Wikia staff have been proven to blatantly lie too their community. The only reason I am still editing on Wikia is Coasterpedia (Mont doesn't approve of moving). I don't want to come across as a spammer in anyway, but please serious consider setting up your wiki somewhere else. If you want more dietaled information backed up by references, message me back and I will do it on my PC - I an't be arsed doing it on my phone. Thanks http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 01:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I've replied to your message over on my talk page. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 16:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Catching Up... Hi again, Firestar! Lachlan5963 was blocked by Wikia. He wasn't satisfied with our host, wikia.com, so he took a database dump and recreated the wiki elsewhere. It wasn't really my choice to block him, but rather Wikia's. :/ MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:27, December 18, 2013 (UTC)